Harry Potter One Shots
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: Collection of Harry Potter one shots that are based on dialog prompts I found on Tumblr. Before each chapter I listed the dialog prompt and the pairing. Have a pairing/prompt you want to see? Message me and we will talk!
1. Mary-Sirius

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while." - Mary/Sirius

* * *

 **My first close contact with a Marauder boy? Other than being in the same house and year you mean? Or when I would chase Potter away from my best friend? Uhm… In my third year – Black and I got stuck in a broom closet together. A very small broom closet.**

"We are supposed to be cleaning the desks, not stacking them to look like the school." Mary said, annoyance thick in her voice.

"How did you even land here in detention with me, McDonald?" Sirius asked as he focused on setting another chair down on his ever growing stack.

Her scrubbing movements halted just for a mere moment before she continued. "That is none of your business, but if you must know - I accidentally let the bouncing bulbs loose into a classroom of first years."

"Keep doing things like that, and you'll be in the running for most detentions." He said, but his laugh fell short as his stack toppled to the ground with a load bang.

Mary merely rolled her eyes and went to the next desk in her line to clean. Sirius however has other plans - he grabbed her hand and started leading her from the room.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and pulled away from his grasp. "What do you think you are doing? I'm not leaving this room."

"There is a big chance that McGonagall heard that and is on her way here. Would you rather get another detention from being guilty by association or get out of here and give me time to think of some imaginary Slytherin to blame? Your choice."

She hesitated before internally cursing and followed him out the room. They turned a few corners, and then Sirius pushed Mary inside an open door. He pulled the door closed and pressed his ear against it to listen outside.

"Black... Let me out."

"Hush."

"No. Look at me."

"What is it, McDonald?" Sirius faced her and laughed. "What's wrong? Don't want to be this close to a legend?"

The closet was so small that they were basically pressed together. Mary kept moving her hands up and down, not knowing where to hold them. "Just, let me out." She grabbed the handle and tried to open the door - just to run into Sirius when she tries to leave. "Bloody Hell. What now! It's locked."

"Looks like we'll be trapped in here for a while." Sirius grinned down at her. "You're stuck with me, love."

"This is the worse day ever." She pinched the bridge of her nose then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hold this." He handed her a mirror that he took from his cloak pocket. "Hey, James? You there?"

"Yep. What's up?"

"What the hell, Black." She turned the mirror around, and instead of her own reflection she saw the one and only James Potter.

"Hey McDonald!" James said with a wide grin. I see you are getting along with Sirius now, huh?"

"You wish."

"Turn the mirror back around McDonald. I need to talk to him."

"What's up, mate?"

"We are stuck in a broom closet."

Mary heard a thump and the laughing sound of James. "Did he fall on the ground?"

Sirius merely nodded and smirked at her.

"Filch turned the lock around so that he could catch students shagging. I got stuck in that closet the other week with a 6th year Ravenclaw. She just used alohomora and it worked."

"Are you bloody kidding me!" Mary forced Sirius to take the mirror and took her wand out of her back pocket. "Alohomora." The door clicked and swung open. With a huff she pushed past the Marauder and his laughing mirror buddy and stormed back to the Green Houses to continue where she left off right before going to detention.


	2. Mary-Remus

"It could be worse." - Mary/Remus

* * *

"Hey Rem? I have a favor to ask." Mary said as she walked into the Marauder's dorm room without even bothering to knock. Other than Remus, she has seen them all naked anyway. She dated Peter, walked in on James and Lily, and seen Sirius streak on bets and dares. When she looked up from the parchment in her hand she noticed that Remus was alone in the room.

"What's up, Mar?" He asked as he closed the book and put it on his bedside table.

"Oh - Sprout just asked me to gather a few things from the forest for Slughorn, but McGonagall won't let me go without a perfect or head with me."

"This hasn't stopped you from going in before. Why not just ask Lily if you want someone to go with?"

"She told me that she had a Herbology essay to write. Which doesn't make sense since she isn't in the class this year." She paused as realization hit her. "She's busy. She's with Potter."

He laughed and grabbed his jacket. "Sure. I'll tag along."

* * *

"What exactly are you looking for anyway, Mary?" Remus asked as they maneuvered around trees and bushes of the forest. They had been walking around for a while now, and they hadn't found one think on Mary's list yet.

"A various of things, mostly muggle plants like squill and aconite which the school doesn't grow in the Greenhouses." She said as she ducked under a low branch then handed him the list. "I know where to find them all, but it just extends the time it takes to find them all when it is dark out."

"Why does he need those two of all things? Aconite I can see since we use it to make the Awakening Potion."

"He needs Squill to make a pot of Felix to show his fifth years. Oh and a guy named Damocles created a potion using Aconite that is supposed to help werewolves. I think he needs it to make some of that for some reason. Damocles was a student of Slughorn's I guess." She rambled on, fully unaware of his situation.

"You don't say." Remus stated with slight sarcasm, knowing all too well that the wolfsbane potion is a thing (and that it actually worked because he has woken up with less cuts on himself and his friends). He took out his wand and lit it with 'Lumos,' and as he aimed the light toward the ground he spotted something that Mary didn't. "Mary stop!"

"Why?" She started to say then quickly finds out why when her foot didn't find ground. She reached out to grab Remus's hand, but her fingers gripped around the front of his shirt instead and brought him into the hole with her. "Ouch…"

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Mary." He teased as he pushed himself off of her and stood up.

"You aren't as light as you look. Too much chocolate I think." She teased back, and accepted his hand to help her to her feet. She found her wand and lit it, and her eyes go above them in search of the opening. "This has to be at least a seven foot hole. It might take a while to get out of here."

"It could be worse."

"Really? How the bloody hell could it be worse?"

"It could be the full moon, and Slughorn didn't get the wolfsbane potion to their werewolf on time. We would be stuck here, and with no way fight against it." He said dramatically, glad it wasn't even close to the full moon because she would be in danger.

"I would just befriend it, and when they changed back I would heal their wounds."

"Why?"

"Why not? It isn't their fault that they are a werewolf, and if I got hurt I wouldn't blame them. It doesn't matter that they turn into a werewolf once a month. It only matters what they do while they are human." Mary answered quietly, and sat down against the side of the hole - they would be here for a while anyway. "I would cure them if I could, so I am glad that there is now a potion that at least helps the process. I can't imagine how terrible it must be to be rejected because of what you can't help. Not being able to pick your family is bad enough, but the pain a werewolf has to go through… They don't need to be ridiculed on top of it."

Remus slipped out of his jacket and rested in around Mary's shoulders. He then sat next to her on the ground. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Mary connected the dots fast enough.

"The potion is… You're…" Mary stumbled across her words. "How did I not notice sooner. I am so stupid. After all those times I helped heal you in the Hospital Wing. I believed the stories that James and Sirius told me."

"Welcome to the club of knowing, McDonald. You are the sixth student member excluding Rem." Mary and Remus looked up to see the grinning face of James Potter. "I got all your plants, Mar. Now let's get you out of here, and back to the castle."


End file.
